Fatal Attraction
by Roxann1472
Summary: With Goku defeated on Planet Namek Chichi and Bulma are forced into a life of prostitution on Vegeta's quest for immortality.
1. Fatal Attraction

_**Fatal Attraction**_

_**By: **_Roxann1472

_**Rating:**_ NC-17 toward end

_**Pairing:**_ Vegeta/Bulma and Chichi/Zarbon

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own, nor do I attempt to own, the characters from Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball Z and GT series.

_**Summary:**_ With Goku defeated on Planet Namek Chichi and Bulma are forced into a life of prostitution on Vegeta's quest for immortality.

_**Chapter 1: The Departure**_

Burst of hot smoldering ashes filled the sky of the once beautiful Planet Namek. It's previously popular papaya fruit boiled and stunning ancient lands vanished. The great Namekian people were sweep away by massive floods of its gorgeous green waters. Nail and some of the other Namekian children held on to nearby rocks that somehow escaped the lavas powerful flow. The sun no longer shined on Namek, but only flairs from the planets core kept it luminous.

"Gohan we have to get out of here!" "No, Krillin we can't leave without mom and Bulma and what about Vegeta?" "You know we can't beat Vegeta and with your father gone Gohan we don't stand a chance". Krillin's body tense at the thought of Goku defeating Frieza, then Vegeta over powering the tired older Saiyan, making Vegeta now the most powerful warrior in the universe.

"Prince Vegeta you were awesome! The way you destroyed that guy…." "Nappa quit sucking up and have that low class idiot Bardock land the space craft north of the mountains." "Hmm speaking of Bardock it's a shame sir his son was such a weakling otherwise he would had made a good general in your army like his father".

Dodging flying debris the smaller Saiyan landed on a stable patch of land that still existed. The planet was in serious trouble after the battle with Frieza. It was a ticking bomb waiting to explode, but so was Vegeta!

"Sir your vessel awakes you my lord", a young green skinned women announced over the scouter. She was initially Nappa's director of his cat house, until Vegeta realized she had other talents and moved her to the science lab. "What should we do with the rest of the humans that came with Kakarot?" "Leave them here! Let Namek swallow its heroes whole but bring me the rest of the Namekian women and children that survived…its fatal that they live until I get my wish of immortality, then they can die just like their planet."

"My Lord may I take a slave back with me", I found her hiding among the Namekians and she would be a great addition to my brothel chamber room." "Hey I'm no whore" Chichi yelled at the top of her lungs but fell on deaf ears. "Do as you please Zarbon..you've proven your loyalty to me". "Whatt… Let me go you monsters". Some hitchman smirked at the thought of the cat house.

Events of the battle played back in Nappa's head of Zarbon betraying Frieza to join forces with Vegeta. He always knew the pretty boy alien would one day turn on Frieza.

"Cui register this women in her proper section and make sure Fasha gets her all cleaned up." Zarbon tried to keep his voice monotonous but was really eager to finally get some time alone with his new pet.

For a bunch of aliens and monkeys, Vegeta's ship was really well organized. It had the best technology and its halls went on for miles. Pictures of the celebrated King Vegeta and his father were along the halls crystal walls and sculptures of the great oozaru graced the tables of the Kings thrown room. Many beautiful women roamed the halls near the harlem. Silk elegant colorful dresses sweep across the floor as they held their heads high. The warriors classes could be told apart just by looking at their waist. If they had a tail they were first class warriors, if they carried a sword they were second class, and if no tail they were third class warriors.

Cui throw Chichi in a holding cell. Bending slightly to mock her than kicking her on her side. "You monster.. you wont get away with this" tears swelling in her lost dark eyes. "Trust me we've been getting away with this for years", he laughed before shutting the doors. Screams of other prisoners flesh tearing from different sections could be heard and the laughs of their masters were heard just as well. Small children looking for the comfort of their mothers but instead were force to work on the ships heating systems. During the day the ship was like a business corporation but at night, hungery predators stalked its prey.

"Bulma is that you!" " Chichi how on earth did you get in here?" "Oh I wished I knew..I just want to go home Bulma and my poor little Gohan I cant stand the thought of his fate".

Bulma turned to a small window, dark clouds of dust floated around, that once use to be a peaceful planet. Her heart ached at the thought of her friends death. The fear they must off had knowing they couldn't escape in time. She was a strong women but she had no more strength to show. Her weakness took control of her. Sobbing she cried her self to sleep, "Chichi at least we are together but Where are they taken us?


	2. The plain

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own, nor do I attempt to own, the characters from Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball Z and GT series.

_**Fatal Attraction**___

_**Chapter 2: The Plan **_

Throbbing pain ran up her back as she tried to stretch in a bending motion. Yawning, Bulma gingerly staggered over to Chichi's bed but became horrified when she saw her reflection in a near by mirror.

Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and her tattered fabric told the tales of yesterday's horrors.

She ran her hands up her arms and wince at the pain. Pulling her sleeves back, her eyes swell with tears.

Inch by inch she couldn't believe how anyone could inflict so much pain on another.

Her once beautiful creamy skin was now imprinted with black and blue finger marks from the guard's hands. Weeping she fell to the floor.

"Bulma?" Puzzled she moved to her friends' side.

"I'm hideous Chichi look at me!"

"There's no time for crying, Bulma we need to get the hell out of here! "

"Well what should we do?"

"I don't know..you're the genius!" Sarcasm spilled from Chichi's mouth.

"You're right! I am a genius but I still can't understand how could this happen to me?."

"I use to ask myself the same question every night when I was first brought here."

"Who are you?" Bulma's voice full of shame. She had brake downs before but never in her whole life had she ever let another women see her vulnerability.

"I'm Isabella."

A slender figure emerged from the shadows. She reached her hand through the bars gesturing for Bulma and Chichi to come over closer.

"I've been kept prisoner so long, I've forgot how it felt to feel support from a friend.. What Planet are you guys from?"

"Earth.. And you?" Chichi answered feeling sorry for her new friend.

"I came from a small planet called Mecca.. You would had loved it there! The food was out of this world and we made the best clothes too."

"So what happen?" Bulma asked curiously at the sound of fashion.

"After my father conquered the Tuffles for King Vegeta, we became his next target..And he forced the women and children into slavery. For years I've lived with the guilt of knowing my race was responsible for supplying the Saiyans with fuel and oil."

"Not all of them are cruel and heartless apes. My Goku and Gohan are Saiyans and they wouldn't hurt a fly." Chichi added trying not to cry when she mentioned her families names.

"So Isabella, Chichi and I were going to make a pack..we watch out for each other and when we finally get out of here we can start a new life all over..Are you down?"

"Sure but not to get your hopes up but I've been her for six years and there's no escape. And if you ask me these Saiyans are all smelly pigs and they deserve to die!." Isabella's tone was full of rage.

"Brake it up! I don't have time for this and who are you calling Pigs?" They were so busy with their conversation that they didn't notice the cell's doors had been opened.

"No..no..noo one sir I was saying dinner would had been great last night if we had some pig. I mean pork sir". Isabella bowed her head hoping he bought it.

For a split second Chichi thought it was Goku but he had a distinguish scar over his eye that proved otherwise.

"Come with me lady lord Zarbon requests your presence." He said with a drunken slur.

Chichi would had put up a fight but she was eager to leave the jail and explore the ship for possible ways out.

"What about me?" Bulma asked trembling.

"You're going to the rejuvenation chamber"

"The whattt?" Bulma squeaked.

"Come on Prince Vegeta has special plans for you" Another guard said dragging a terrified Bulma down one hall and Chichi down another.

.


	3. sex slave

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own, nor do I attempt to own, the characters from Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball Z and GT series.

_**A/n: **_Strong sexual abuse

_**Fatal Attraction**___

_**Chapter 3: Sex Slave**_

Many years ago a small baby boy was born to an ordinary elite couple. The baby was born in a chaotic war, but all Saiyan babies are destine to fight. The young boys power level wasn't much, but little did anyone know, he would grow to be the infamous King Vegeta.

"Son have I told you how much I am proud of you?"

"Yea but tell me again," an arrogant Prince sat in his thrown swirling his goblet.

"Royal blood courses through your veins and you are the Prince of all Saiyans." Smirking Vegeta was thrilled his father feed his ego.

"But lately son I've noticed you've been slipping"

"How so?" Frowning Vegeta wasn't in the mood to get into another heated argument with his father.

"I've been down at the lab and it's been weeks since Dr. Wheelo has actually designed something useful… I thought you wanted full responsibility for the laboratory?' Smiling King Vegeta always knew what buttons to push.

"Beat you to it old man..as of right now I had that idiot Toma send that human girl to meet Wheelo…with his equipment and her brains, they should be able to muster up something worth my while."

"Excuse me King…Prince, but the invasion of Planet Kanassa was a success."

"Very well you may be dismissed Raditz, I have no need for you at this moment", Vegeta said waving the man away in a royal fashion.

Bulma floated naked in the rejuvenation chamber. Her aqua blue hair floated angel-like in the green solution. It's highly advance ions was enough to speed Bulma's recovery in no time. Although most of her superficial bruises had vanished, Dr. Wheelo insisted on performing more test. Especially in a fast pace lab like his, it was important Bulma was well rested…

A short guy appeared wobbling to the machine. His clothes were stained with chemicals and food. Pushing a couple of buttons it was finally time for the young girl to be released.

Kim wipes and beakers cluttered the lab tables and Bulma couldn't help but notice his chalk board was filled with calculations that she didn't even understand.

"Wow this place is bigger than my lab back home!"

"Oh really and where's that?" He asked motioning her to take her robe.

"At a little place called Earth...Capsule Corporation if you want to be more specific" She added proudly.

"Well in this lab we only conduct experiments that benefit our King and Prince. This is your lab coat and goggles, it should be worn at all time…don't want to get space dust in those pretty little eyes of your do we?"

"Vegeta that bastard I cant believe he had the audacity to lock me in a cage, after we was the one's who defeated Frieza."

"Are you crazy lady! How dare you talk about our Prince in such dishonor and mention that weak tyrant Frieza," with a weak scowl on his face, he motioned to a hidden camera, whispering, "Quiet girl are you trying to get me killed! I've lived on this ship now for over twenty years and will not be executed because of you"…..

Chichi was convinced, she was on a whole new ship. The lights flicker on and off and the beautiful artwork displayed earlier was now gone. Pinching her nose, the smell of brew penetrated the air.

"What part of the ship is this?" She asked watching a spider make its web.

"Lower class" He hissed.

Further down the hall they reached their destination. A tall beautiful woman appeared in the doorway. She wore a little pink spandex tank top under her blue and yellow armor, letting her jet black hair spike over her slim face.

"Hey Fasha what's up?" Bardock said kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh just the usual… I help get all the new girls cleaned up...just so you pigs can get them all dirty" she laughed. "So who's your new friend?"

"This is Chichi... Zarbon wants her ready by nine so do something with her hair …she looks a mess." He laughed before turning and heading back to his training.

"So you're the one Zarbon specially requested?" Fasha mocked crossing her arms. "Man I swear he sure knows how to pick them."

"Well Chichi don't feel to flattered, you're the third girl this week", sneered Roxy, Zarbon's former pet.

"Lets get some things straight…I don't want to be here but if I must ..I'm not going to be bullied by the likes of you!" A defensive Chichi stated her case.

"Now Now girls lets leave the rookie alone, she looks serious."

"Rookie?"

"Didn't anyone tell you…After Zarbon gets through with you, he's going to sell you to a whole wagon of warriors…. Please don't tell me you thought you were going to actually be able to make something better of your self on this ship.." Amused, Roxy was determine to break her sprit.

"But I don't understand…"

"What don't you understand …that you are weak!" laughing some of the others girls teased.

"Hold still…I don't have all day!" Fasha pulled and tugged at Chichi's hair.

"I can't go through with this" Weeping Chichi felt trapped in a web of madness.

"Here drank this, it will make you feel all better" Fasha handed Chichi a mixture of a bubbly purple drank. Slowly she faded away letting the cup hit the floor…..

Chichi awoke hours later, trying to adjust her eyes. Roses were scattered on the floor and a table of fresh fruit and champagne were elegantly displayed on a nearby table.

"H-how did I get here?" Holding her head she eased herself off the bed, letting her dress sway to her every curve.

"Mmmm you're finally awake… I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," he whispered. Chichi mentally cussed herself, how could she have not noticed the dark figure looming over her. Running to the door, she twisted the knob.

"Are you looking for this?" A low chuckle vibrated in her ear. Holding the key firmly in his hand, Zarbon smirked at her frantic expression.

"Now we can do this the hard or easy way", he began. "Take of your clothes."

"Excuse me?"

'I said take them off"

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then I shall take"

He continued to move even closer noticing her sweet perfume. His hand slid down her shirt messaging one of her breast.

"Please no… you don't have to do this!" Terrified she tried to plea and with all her might she kicked backwards hitting him close to his groin and running for the bathroom.

"Oh you're asking for it you little bitch!" Wincing in pain he scrambled after. She darted her eyes around the room.

"Get down on the floor and put your hands behind your back!" He demanded with a sickening smirk.

Fighting Chichi was determined to escape, knocking over anything she could to keep the distance, but failed at her own attempts.

He pulled her by her hair. Jerking her neck in a whip lash effect, they fell down on the bed. In a fit of lust he bitted her lips, letting her sweet blood run out of the corner of his mouth. Pulling her dress over her head, he exposed her flesh, sucking and nibbling at her breast.

"No please stop!" She involuntarily moaned.

In a swift like movement, he wasted no time removing his armor. "Relax the funs just getting started." He traced his nails along her thighs; letting smudges of her blood reside in his finger nails.

With his left hand he pinned her arms above her head, letting his free hand swiftly roam her naked body, stopping occasionally to squeeze her breast. Deeper and faster he pried her legs wider; thrusting his member in an animal like aggression, allowing his member to swell more by the minute. Sobbing Chichi wouldn't be able to stand much more…


End file.
